reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
G Deck
)]] G Deck was one of the largest decks aboard the city-sized JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf'', running around the entire circumference of the freighter. Appearances on G Deck ("Back to Earth")]] G Deck contained numerous cargo bays, as well as the ships massive water tank. This was the source of the flood which drowned Holly's databanks. The boys from the Dwarf had a Despair Squid-induced, lengthy group hallucination on the shores of the water tank, where they hallucinated that they had returned to Earth. ("Back to Earth") It was also the location of various amenities for the crew, such as a wine bar/restaurant known as the Parrots Bar. ("Camille", Series IV) When the original crew of Red Dwarf were temporarily resurrected by the nanobots, Captain Hollister deemed it restricted information that the ship was now three million years into Deep Space. However, a coffee machine on G Deck was telling everybody, and when Doc Newton told the captain he was furious, and said that he was "gonna bust his ass down to tampon dispenser". ("Back in the Red", Series VIII) When Pree took over Red Dwarf, she forced Lister out of an airlock. However, Lister was able to use the propellant in his space suit to reenter the ship through the Front Ramscoop, and he regrouped with the other Dwarfers on G Deck. They decided to try and break through the wall into the Machine Room and "pull the plug" on Pree. However, they found that Pree had made this task much more difficult, since she had sealed the vents. She then began to pump out laughing gas to distract the Dwarfers (Lister used the opportunity to get Kryten to pull out a tooth that had been bothering him), and Pree then sent the garbage droids out to squash them. However, given some inspiration by Dispenser 55, Lister was able to convince Pree to uninstall herself, using her own logic against her and the fact that is what "Lister Jr." would order her to do in the future anyway. ("Fathers & Suns", Series X) latches his ship onto the exterior of G Deck and uses the Molecular Destabilizer to enter Red Dwarf ("The Beginning", Series X)]] G Deck was apparently on the other side of where the Red Dwarf signage could be seen on the exterior of the hull, towards the front of the ship. The rogue droid and thief Hogey the Roguey clamped his ship onto here, using the Molecular Destabilizer to gain access to the ship through to G Deck. ("The Beginning", Series X) used by the Dwarfers in Series XI-XII is located on G Deck]] G Deck was the location of the Science Room used by the Dwarfers in Series XI-XI. The Dwarfers used the elevators to travel to the Science Room, since their sleeping quarters were 229 floors above. ("Skipper", Series XII) The elevators on G Deck was the location where the Dwarfers agreed to meet up when evacuating Red Dwarf during an "abandon ship" scenario, and where they told the vending machines that they wouldn't be taking them along. Although the danger to the ship was averted, this started a rebellion among the various A.I.s of the ship. ("Mechocracy", Series XII) Gallery Parrots Bar (5).jpg|Kryten and Camille enjoy a date in the Parrots Bar, G Deck ("Camille", Series IV) Holly Room (1).jpg|The Holly Room / Machine Room ("White Hole", Series IV) laughing-gas-gdeck.jpg|Pree released laughing gas to stop the Dwarfers breaking into the Machine Room and unplugging her ("Fathers & Suns", Series X) Dispenser 55.jpg|Dispenser 55, who resides on G Deck near the Machine Room ("Fathers & Suns", Series X) G_Deck.jpg|Kryten enters G Deck ("Mechocracy", Series XII) Mechocracy-vendingmachines.jpg|The Dwarfers meet by the elevators and vending machines on G Deck when preparing to evacuate ("Mechocracy", Series XII) Category:Places Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Series IV Category:Series VIII Category:Back to Earth Category:Series X Category:Series XI Category:Series XII